


IFW - A Fitting End

by Ryujinxx



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A fitting end to Infidget Week, Aki leads the jackal on the best race ever, Birthday Party, Chao in Space, I mentioned the Time Eater haha, Infidget Week 2020, M/M, Rouge didn't steal this time, Ryoku gets his own Rocket Shoes, Tails photobombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx
Summary: Weeks passed after the Jackal was first injured in the testing of the burst wispon--now Gadget and the Others have been planning the best party for the jackal that they possibly could, This action packed day they're hoping no one will ever forget.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infidget - Relationship
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905760
Kudos: 4





	IFW - A Fitting End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my second fusion prompt! Safe/Healing + Stargazing/Sunset, with the added effect that this is a peak pivotal part of when my jackal finally starts to find happiness in his life. This is the end of IFW, and I had a LOT of fun!
> 
> INSPIRATION - BUMP OF CHICKEN'S NEWEST SONG, GOTCHA! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoZ0Zwab6Oc

A few weeks after the course of Gadget’s reading off the memories of their first kiss, the jackal’s wounds have been completely sealed, there’s a bit of scabbing left on the wounds, but for the most part, Ryoku had completely healed up, Aki had a couple of chats with Silver to plan something for the two of them, and—this was the day the two of them would get that surprise—alas the wolf knew about the surprise. Ryoku groans as he sits up to the wolf putting a small wooden table on the jackal’s lap, pancakes stacked up to the exact average amount the jackal would love, as well as the usual needed for a good breakfast. 

“You know, I couldn’t have forgotten your birthday, Mr. Ultimate Mercenary~” 

Aki teases, pecking a kiss on his partner’s lips before exiting out back to the kitchen. Today was going to be a more..relaxing day, except the evening! The wolf had so many things planned that he almost burned his own breakfast, pondering out the possibilities of their reaction when they reach that part of the day. Ryoku would smile in response to the breakfast and kiss—ignoring the teasing as he dug into his pancakes, which, in turn he’d outright purr like a cat in the taste and texture. Gadget’s really improved in his cooking skills over the years, and this proves all of it. Gobbling down his first, second and third pancake went by as a breeze. It was his favorite kind, a Pumpkin swirl coffee sitting beside him as he sipped at it. 

Moving the blankets back into place, the jackal would set the wooden table back in the corner as he brought his plate and utensils back to the kitchen—a wavering aroma of sweets emanating through his muzzle, almost making the jackal drool, it was almost overwhelming, but given how much he’s been with the other bakers in the course of the Resistance, this was nothing for him! Ryoku sets the plates and the utensils in the sink before washing it himself. It may be his birthday, but there’s not a chance in hell he’s gonna be a lazy ass about the day! Ryoku wants to look at what Gadget is cooking, but he’s worried that will ruin future surprises, so he just enjoys the aroma that it gives off. 

Aki on the other hand had set the timer to half an hour, before whisking himself away into the basement, where..a lot of cleaning had gone down, outright using this time to call Silver and everyone else on the communication systems. “I’ll be at the hillside of Green Hill a little while before dinner with the jackal, I’m hoping this all goes to plan.” He giggles, Amy butting in with something about hoping to not scare the living life out of the Jackal—all the while Vector yells out— “Ah come on! He’s been through a lot! I don’t think a little surprise is gonna scare that man!” — ^”Shh! Vector, you’re being too loud!”^ Silver interjects, whisking them away for a moment. “^We have Team Rose on bakery duty, Chaotix and I are going to work on getting everything ready for you two, good luck guiding him there, Aki.^” Silver ends it with a chuckle, the wolf returning it before heading back upstairs. 

Ryoku tilts his head in slight confusion, seeing the wolf tuck something in his pocket as he reappears from the basement. “So~ —what ‘as ‘m Wolf doing in ‘he basement?” — “my”, it was enough to make Aki swoon, hugging the other tightly, and soon enough, Ryoku had returned the embrace, rubbing their back before accidentally drooling onto their shoulder, chuckling nervously as he wipes his maw with a napkin—and then Aki’s shoulder where he drooled on. It wasn’t HIS fault his partner’s cooking had gotten that good over the past couple of years! It was Aki’s fault! Well.. Aki’s decision to learn from Amy and Vanilla, which had gone really well. Meanwhile the jackal learned BBQ and meat related things from Blaze, Vector and Shadow, surprising to say the least. Shadow’s an utter softie once you get close to the guy. 

Edgy my ass, Ryoku thinks to himself before laughing to him, now Gadget was confused about why the jackal was laughing. For now though? It was just making the jackal think this birthday was going to be a regular one, but this one was special, this had to be one no one would ever forget. One that Ryoku would someday look back on in their mountain climb to happiness. Wolf and Jackal hand in hand walk to the couch, seating themselves down as the two of them cuddle up together to a marathon of Chao in Space, a good trilogy to watch before the actual party began. Aki often laying his head on the jackal’s chest tuft of fluff, the jackal caressing the back of his head as they watched intently, halfway through even grabbing some popcorn to pop for the other half of the marathon. 

Hours pass as the two finish up the trilogy of Chao in Space. By that time, Gadget looks at his phone…4:30pm. Had that much time really passed?! They had to get going to the party. If everyone would’ve gone to plan—Vanilla and Cream were here to pick up the cakes and other sweets to apply frosting and other such things, and yet neither had noticed until now! For a hyperactive rabbit and her mother, they were hell of a lot quieter taking what he’d baked for the party to where they were at. Aki and Ryoku slouch out from the couch, stretching themselves out as Gadget tosses Ryoku’s jacket at them. “What is ‘his for, we go’n out?” With a nod, he chuckles once more, so now he was dragging him out of the house, huh? 

For once, the only thing the two canines had on them were wire grapples. “Let’s race to the fields of green hill!” Aki yells out, challenging Ryoku to a good old race. “”Ell, We might as well!” Ryoku laughs heartedly in response, the two of them getting ready before dashing their own routes to Green Hill. Ryoku had taken his way through the country side, all the while his counterpart would take a direct path through the city, both paths were filled to the brim with exciting paths with the grapple links all over the place, like they were purposely added over the past couple of weeks for fun? Or maybe for a more exhilarating way of getting around the place. For once, Ryoku had gotten used to the wind speed going through his fur, his jacket tightly buttoned up as he swung through the Jungle, but little did he know—his scenic route was a lot slower. 

Aki on the other hand was already in Green Hill preparing everything with the Resistance, which had recently disbanded, but they were all still great friends, given everything, they were still friends. “He’ll be here soon, is everything ready?” Aki coughs into his elbow away from everyone, Amy and Cream run up to him yelling out @“You bet’cha! Everything is ready, all that’s left is your charming boyfriend to get here!”@ in complete unison, which was interesting—he’d never seen those two speak in the same tone, at the same time, whatever. Team Dark was even here, Sonic running around with decorations at all the picnic tables and such. There was no wind, and the day was quite cool, given perfect times to have ice cream in coolers, Shadow and Blaze already heating up the grill for a group Barbecue. 

Ryoku would grapple throughout the Valley of Green Hill zone, even going over a large gap of a ravine! It was crazy given how all of these grapples were added throughout the entirety of Green Hill and Mobius as a whole! As he began to get into the end of the field, looking in the distance to…Wait. WAIT. No, way.. Ryoku has tears welling up in his eyes as he gives himself a good speed boost from a grapple as he runs off in a full blown sprint to finally reach the picnic tables, Silver and Aki greeting him at the tables. “Happy birthday!” Everyone screams out, confetti blasting out of cannons from both the hands of the Chaotix as well as Amy and Cream, Ryoku almost wants to start crying but, with the grey hedgehog and his boyfriend embracing him, and the jackal could do nothing but see how much effort had actually gone into their planning. The hopes he’d take the route that he did, what Aki was cooking that morning while they watched Chao in Space—even the suspicious basement moment, it all came to this. 

With the party started, they’d all group hug, Sonic running about the place to get his part of the bargain done, and that was his gift—of course there had to be gifts to a surprise birthday party. and Sonic would finally hand his wrapped up gift to Ryoku—being the first one to give his out to the jackal. $”I think you would want this—think of it as a double gift from Tails and I!”$ Sonic laughs out as he wraps his arm around the jackal’s shoulder as they carefully take off the wrapping paper, opening up the box to a brand new pair of Rocket Shoes—thanks to Shadow allowing Tails to reverse engineer them, the Jackal now has his own pair of rocket shoes versus his old shoes that he used for years, and here he was, having his own pair—albeit cyan and magenta instead of the red and black that shadow bared on his own, there were still the white part like the shoes that the other hedgehog had, but, it was a great gift, Ryoku outright giving them to Gadget to hold before embracing the blue blur for a moment, who laughed out and patted the jackal’s back. 

“Hey—Jackal, you get first servings.” Vector and Shadow almost say it at the same exact time, the black and red hedgehog glaring at the Chaotix Croc before smiling, no bad vibes for today, it was all happiness—they were here to party and enjoy themselves, not to fight each other. As time went on, everything was out eating at the picnic tables, the jackal wearing a flower crown up on his head from his gift from Cream and Amy, he was almost glad he only snacked on popcorn after breakfast—or else he wouldn’t have had all this great food with the mass of friends. Hell—this was already an amazing party, but he didn’t know how much it would improve given how late it was—but given the fact that no one was even getting close to leaving—the sunset began to set as everyone ate Ice-cream and cake at their respectively tables—Sonic having moved all the tables to be facing the direction of the sun setting upon them. 

Aki joins the bumbling group of people as Vanilla sets up a tripod camera for the entire group to take a photo, the wolf and jackal would be sitting down in the front given their height, and everyone else was going to be behind them. Ryoku had just finished his desserts before joining Aki in seating himself down, the sunset gleaming bright colors behind them as Sonic finally drops himself next to Amy and the others—it looked like everything was falling into place, the group laughing together as Vanilla set the image to be taken in half a minute, giving a more genuine reaction in a photo was better than just saying Cheese! and having everything smile for it. Ryoku purrs as he places the wolf in front of him, wrapping his arms around their stomach and setting his chin on their shoulder, everyone laughing out and having a good time as the camera clicks to take the shot. 

Upon the Jackal getting the first look at the photo, he laughs, seeing Charmy sitting on Vector’s head—the crocodile freaking out trying to get the Bee off—Shadow is trying really hard to break a smile, and has a goofy expression thanks to Sonic who had elbowed him in the stomach to just enjoy himself. Amy is…balanced on her hammer and Silver is looking at her dumbfounded. Cream is placing a new Flower Crown on Blaze’s head and Omega is sitting in the back—you can see the flower crown on his robotic head as well, Espio is mediating—well, attempting to as he’s dealing with the other Chaotix members—and through all of that? There’s the two canines—lovely cuddled up together with goofy grins and lovey-dovey eyes as an expression.

Knuckles has a shit eating grin, relaxing against Amy’s hammer even as she balances up on it, Rouge is holding the diamond ring gift that she had gotten Aki and Ryoku—given her-they hope it isn’t illegal in any way, shape or form. At least it’s real diamond given Rouge’s standards of gems and such. On the other hand—Tails has photobombed the background with his fly-by, at least he was in the photo in the end! With the background that isn’t the two-tailed fox being a beautiful background of autumn colors, it would take a couple of moments for the Jackal to see wisps littered about the photo—did they photobomb it, too?! They weren’t here at all, they might’ve only come to join in on the photo! 

Aki stands up and waves to the Chaotix and Team Dark—who unfortunately had things to do, Rouge thankfully giving the rings back to Aki to hold onto through their fabric case, Ryoku does the same, waving off to their departure as the others begin to clean up the leftovers—or indeed having more, in the case of Sonic grabbing the rest of the chili dogs and seating himself down to enjoy them, Tails butting in. “At least this time we can enjoy a party without a massive time-eating monster ruining it!” — The group laughing about their past—a past that Aki and Ryoku didn’t exactly understand, but laughed as well, with as little as they understood—they were just happy to be there with the group. 

Time goes along, Cream and Vanilla are the first to leave, Cheese and Chocola floating off as they collectively wave goodbye to the group, carrying their empty containers and leftovers back home, Amy joining them to help carry said leftovers back to their house. Blaze waves off as she joins the group. Knuckles stays for a couple of minutes to eat a tad bit more..even going as far as to take an empty container to get extras to each while back at angel island—well, no one was going to stop him with that, as Aki and the others had all done that as well. Shadow returns a couple minutes later to outright pick up and carry the grill, almost getting a giggly snort from Sonic as he eats down the rest of the chili dogs, running off into the distance, but not before moving the picnic tables back to where they belonged in the field. 

“I’ll carry these cakes back to your house, alright you two?” Silver interjects into the two of them aimlessly waving to everything departing, almost making the jackal jump, but, Aki nods, waving to Knuckles who finally left, Tails flying off shortly after. They were the only two left at that point, It was once again an empty field except the few gifts that Silver had carried off, including the old shoes of the jackal, as he had put on the rocket boots almost immediately after getting them. It was just the two of them in the night sky, they had really been here for hours at that point, but—the night wasn’t over yet, the two laying themselves down on the hillside nearby their picnic area. 

“‘Hank you—Gadge…for all of this.” Ryoku choked with tears, tears of joy, but still tears as the two of them laid as they stared up into the bright night sky, stars littering every inch of the area. With his wounds mostly healed—Ryoku felt nothing but safety next to his wolf, he felt safe even after everything that had happened over the past couple of years. All of it had culminated to this very moment, the two canines laying up on a hillside, staring off into the starry night sky, the moonlight shining down onto them as without a moment, the lovers were lights out, tuckered out from their time together with the group. At least tomorrow is a new day, a future that they’re all looking forward to.


End file.
